


Debts

by Torra



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra/pseuds/Torra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts

The wisps of sulfur were gone almost in the same instant he smelled them, as they always were. Not since the first time had they lingered. They were the only warning he had before the voice came out of the darkness.

"Time to renew your vows, Brother Benton."

Fraser didn't respond immediately, taking the time to finish his silent prayers, bowing his head over the unspoken amen. The voice, as always, remained just as silent as he did, this ritual long practiced between them. Duty to God done for the night, Fraser rose, crossed himself, and then turned to face the intruder into his cell.

"I expected you at sundown. It's not like you to keep me waiting."

The demon flicked one side of his lips up into a curl of a smile, the tip of his tail lashing out behind him, "I decided to throw in a little extra treat, this time. As an anniversary gift." Fraser lifted an eyebrow, but his companion shook his head, still smiling. Excepting that he wouldn't be told yet, Fraser nodded, and turned back to the alter long enough to draw the heavy wooden cross from around his neck, place a kiss upon it's smooth grain, and place it on the wooden table, winding it's coarse rope around the pillar candle in the center.

He would not need it's protection tonight.

When he turned back, the demon was already sprawled wantonly across the cot, one knee bent, his penis lax against one leg. The grin was still there, though in shadow now.

Fraser raised and eyebrow again, but the grin only widened, the request unspoken. Fraser nodded, and began to disrobe. The soft tempo of the demon's tail tip flickering back and forth gave him guidance as to how slowly to take the articles off, one by one. Every time the tail flashed faster, he slowed, and when the tail nearly stilled, he ripped whatever it was off his body.

They both new this rhythm well.  


* * *

  
Benton groaned, fingers twisting in the rough weave of the sheets, as he felt the first finger pressing into him. Without conscious thought, he felt himself spreading his knees wider, giving his partner that much more room, pulling him in that much deeper. The deep rumble of a laugh from behind him told him how much his partner approved.

He was tight, he only did this once a year, but he knew that was exactly how the other liked him. Ray had told him the second time, the second night they'd been together like this. As he'd stretched him, filled his body with his fingers and slowly loosened each and every muscle, he'd whispered in his ear how much he enjoyed Benton like this. So tight, every time, every year. Virginal. At least this one part of him. Just like the first time.

Two fingers now. They were hot, hotter then the hands of any human, and longer, so much longer. Even before they were fully sheathed inside him, the tips pressed into that spot, that perfect spot, sending shots and shivers though him. How his partner loved to do that to him, too.

Three fingers, now, and Benton couldn't hold his head up any longer. There were only three fingers in him, and he knew they had only just begun. Ray would press at least five into him before finally giving in and fucking him. Only one year had they both been too close, only once had they stopped at three, and Benton had payed for that haste with pain. Despite his Ray's nature, he had never let that happened twice.

Four fingers, and another hand now spread across his back, rubbing across each muscle, counting each knob of his spine, before settling across the back of his neck. The fingers, again, so inhumanly long, curling around his throat, the weight of it holding his head down. The fingers in his ass thrusting harder now, and the panting breaths from behind him growing almost as loud as his own.

The hand was lifted from his neck and threaded though his hair so quickly, he didn't even feel the pain until he felt his head pulled back, his throat barred. Teeth pressed against the jugular, tongue flicking the sweat away. He couldn't keep the sounds in anymore. The moans, the groans, they all spilled out of him. It wasn't until he felt the quick flash of pain from the bite that he realised the fifth finger had been pressed into him some thrusts ago.

So close. He knew they were both so close. Hours were spent before this point because they both knew how little they could last once they were actually joined. As soon as he was breached by fingers, they both knew they were limited, and as soon as that cock was inside of him, he knew they would be left with only minutes before they both climaxed. So Ray always spent hours on his body before they let themselves have this.

Hours of kissing, of tongues battling and submitting. Hours of Ray licking and sucking every inch of his body. Hours of Benton on his knees, worshiping Ray's cock in his mouth, Ray thrusting into him, taking him deep, or sepnt with Ray gently cradling Benton's head between his hands, holding perfectly still and letting Benton do whatever he wanted. Benton spent hours on his back, his cock being sucked or his fingers, or Ray's tongue licking his every muscle, teeth nipping at every bit of skin. All before Ray flipped him over and started rimming him. He knew that his body was covered in sweat and come and bite marks that would all be gone with the sun's light. If he was lucky, a few of the might scar before then, he had a few scars left from previous years, but they were rare.

He treasured them. Quiet, silent reminders of this one night. Of this one time each year where he payed his debt.

Ray's voice rang out though the air as Benton finally felt the cock inside of him. He wanted to open his eyes, he wanted to be on his back, looking up at Ray, or straddling Ray, feeling Ray's cock in his ass has he rode above him, but he knew that one was impossible. Benton loved the expanse of Ray's wings, a deeper red then the rest of his body spanning to black at their tips, but they made it almost impossible for Ray to lay on his back. One year Ray had thought to put a mirror out, propped up against the far wall, so that Benton could watch himself being fucked. They'd both come so quickly that time, they had felt almost robbed by it. It had taken only a few glances before it became too much. Watching Benton's pail skin stretched around Ray's red cock, wings spread wide behind his back, long, clawed hands digging furrows into the wooden frame of the bed as he cried out his completion.

Fraser held that memory to him often, wishing so desperately he could come to it again when he was alone.

All he had was this one night.

Ray was thrusting harder now, the bed slamming into the wall, Benton's cries timed with every thrust. If not for the spells, he knew every brother in the Abbey would be running in here now, and every time Benton was afraid they still would. Every time he wondered if this time Ray's concentration would be broken enough for them to be discovered. What would the Abbot say, where he to rush in to find Benton, the most devout of all the brothers, being fucked by a demon within these holy walls.

That thought was enough to push him over the edge. Ray screamed again, thrusting that much harder. Finally, as Benton's arms began to shake, he felt Ray's wings snap out, spread nearly across the whole room, and the teeth once again pressing into his neck.

The bite was sharp this time, and deep. He felt Ray coming inside of him, felt his own body climax again as Ray sucked at his neck. Felt the world gray out around him, his whole world focused on nothing but Ray, and the bite, and the cock in his ass.

When he woke up, they were on their sides, his back pressed into Ray's solid chest, one muscular, thick-skinned arm gripped tight around him. He closed his eyes again, smiling. They had a few hours until morning.

He wasn't sure how long he dozed, but he woke feeling Ray watching him, as he always did. The blankets were still on the floor, but they were un-needed. Ray's body produced more heat then necessary to keep Benton warm. It was not surprising that most people believed Hell to be nothing but fire, if they wanted, a demon could easily produce enough heat to burn anyone to ash with but a touch. But Ray had never been so careless as to burn Benton, not unless asked.

Ray shifted his wings more tightly around them, sealing him in gentle warmth.

"You were late." Benton's voice was so rough from the gorans and screams that he could hardly hear his own words.

Ray chucked softly, the movements vibrating though both their chests. "I wanted to take some extra time with Gerard this year. As an anniversary gift. Ten years tonight, longer then most humans ask of me."

Benton tried to turn his head, to raise an eyebrow at his partner, but Ray just pulled him in a little tighter, curling his tail around their legs. They lapsed into an easy silence for awhile, neither caring how long. It was finally Ray who spoke again.

"You don't have to say here, you know. It really is pointless." His fingers traced patterns across Benton's chest, "Considering the situation..."

"I pay my debt to the Devil, it only makes sense that I also pay my debts to God."

Ray snorted. "You sleep with a demon every year, in order to see your father's murder spend that time in hell, experiencing horrors no living human can imagine. Do you really think God cares about anything you deprive yourself off in between those nights?"

"Maybe not."

"Then how long will you keep this up?"

"Until my debts are payed." Benton rolled onto his back, and Ray settled his wings tightly again once he stopped moving. "Every time you come, I pay my debt to you for the previous year. And every time, I ask for another year's favor." He turned to look into the deep blackness of Ray's obsidian eyes, "Is Gerard still tormented?"

Ray nodded slowly.

Benton nodded slowly as well, "Then for another year, I remain here, seeking penance for my sins."

"So as soon as you stop asking for my aid, you can leave here?"

Benton nodded.

The sun was getting closer, they could both feel it.

Ray pulled his wings away, the cool rush of air hitting his skin only for a moment before Ray rolled ontop of him. "Sun's almost up. You debt is payed as soon as it rises." He lowered his head, their lips brushing together as he spoke, "Is there anything else you wish of me before I go, Benton Fraser?"

Benton closed his eyes, neither one moving as he thought. Finally he sighed, his breath caressing Ray above him, "I do."

"And that would be?"

Benton sealed their slips for a heartbeat, the one kiss they could share debt free, before speaking the words he did every year, "I ask a favor of you. I wish for vengeance against the man who murdered my father, who betrayed his trust and took his life."

Ray started this kiss this time, "And you agree to another year in my debt?"

Benton nodded. A quick flash of fire burned in Ray's eyes, glowing them red for a blinding moment, before they returned to black. "So be it."

They both held their positions for a few heartbeats longer, the energy of the room building once again, as it did every year. Finally it was Ray who broke it, laughing brightly, "You know, if you weren't _here_ we could do this more often then just the rules require."

Benton grinned as he felt a hardness growing against his leg, "I know." He slid his hand down, gripping that hardness tightly for a moment, watching Ray's eyes slide shut, before he began his slow pumping, "Maybe someday."

Ray groaned, dropping his head to Benton's shoulder as he let his hips start to thrust, "_Someday_?"

"Someday I won't feel so angry. Someday I'll be able to let it go, and be able let his soul go to wherever it will. Someday I'll stop calling upon you to do what you do for me." He gave his wrist an extra twist on each upstroke now, "Someday I'll be able to forgive him."

"And until that day, we get once a year." Ray nipped at Benton's shoulder, licking the blood away almost before it even had time to spill.

Benton threw his head back, giving his lover more room, "So best make it last."

"But someday..."

Benton kissed him fiercely, pouring all he felt into it. "Someday." He promised.


End file.
